


Dragged Away

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Continuation from day 11, Destcember Day 12, Hive, Hive Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: [Continuation of my Destcember Day 11 prompt, Dark Side of the Moon]Tessa scrambles to escape a Hive Temple on the moon after investigating a Hive experiment.
Series: Destcember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you didn't notice in the summary this is a continuation of my work from yesterday, Dark Side of the Moon. If you'd like to read that, just go back to the previous work in my Destcember series! Enjoy!

Tessa’s heart began to pound as she looked out over the twisted scene below her. She’d never seen anything like it, never seen so many powerful Hive in one place, never felt such Darkness in such a concentrated area. It chilled her to the bone. But she had work to do.

Silently, she reached out to her Ghost through their mental link, instructing him to send a message to Ikora and Eris detailing what they were seeing. While he did so, she used her eyes to activate the recording software in her contacts. As soon as they were online and recording, she peered closely at the Hive below her, first at the brood mother and Knight at the altar, then at the Wizards infusing them with magic. She shifted her gaze more directly below her, laying prone in the tunnel and shimmying as close to edge as she dared, she peered at the wall of glowing green eggs, then to the Wizards feeding them with magic. Finally, she marked the three exits, along with the three Darkblade Knights and their own smaller Knights among them, before letting her gaze shift over the whole scene slowly, to allow Eris and Ikora to pick up anything she’d missed.

She cut the video off as soon as she could, instructing her Ghost to send it straight away. Connection to comms was spotty enough as it was, even just to Eris on the other side of the Moon. She needed that video to be sent or all of the risk she was taking would be for nothing. Thankfully, her Ghost quickly informed her it had reached Eris, who was forwarding it to Ikora as they spoke. As soon as he said so, she activated the recording software again, having her Ghost stream the recording directly to Eris, at whatever quality it could reliably reach her at. She wanted both Eris and Ikora to know in case something went wrong.

As soon as her Ghost informed her the connection with Eris was secure, she began to turn round, to head back up to the surface the way she’d come, only her foot slipped on a loose rock, sliding back so quickly she kicked it out of the tunnel. She whirled to look back as silently as she could, crouched on her hands and knees in an agonizing fear until she heard it clatter on the cavern floor far below.

One of the Wizards spoke to another, and the sounds of the brood mother and the Knight’s union stopped abruptly. Tessa didn’t even dare breathe. Then she felt something through the little Light she was still in contact with, most of it locked away in her gut to avoid detection. Some of it must have wormed its way out in her fear. One of the Wizards was rallying power below her, aimed right at the tunnel in which she was crouched.

Tessa made it perhaps five yards before the Wizard struck, and the tunnel crumbled below her. She fell the some fifty feet to the cavern floor amid the debris, her contact lenses struggling to adjust to the sudden brightness as she scrambled to land in a roll without the aid of her eyes. As soon as she hit the floor she was running, rolling to her feet she bolted at a hard sprint towards the closest tunnel, even as the Darkblade knight advanced towards her. She ripped her light from her gut. She was seen, it wouldn’t help her to hide it anymore.

But she’d locked it away intentionally, so thoroughly she’d known she wouldn’t be able to use it at a moment’s notice. She’d assumed she’d have to meditate back into it, the way the Hidden had taught her to do. But she didn’t have time for that now, so there was strain and pain as she funneled it back into the rest of her body, bringing it to her legs to allow her to sprint harder, faster.

She slid under the Darkblade Knight, flinging a ball of void light at it when they raised their axe to crush her. The ball hit them in the face, causing their arm to slump and their axe to miss her, though the Knights around them were still rushing for her. She hurled a knife into one of them as she ran, hitting them in the eye. The Knight collapsed but she didn’t stick around to watch it fall.

Behind her, the Wizards were screeching, and the sound made her blood ice in her veins, but she had to keep running. The tunnel was beginning to come into focus in front of her. It was better lit than the ones before, which proved infinitely helpful as she sprinted forward, leaping over dips and rocks in her path. She used the light to jump clear over three thrall that had run to see what the commotion was about, but there were more ahead of her.

She’d brought a sidearm with her, silenced, not that it mattered anymore. She drew it as she ran, flicking the safety off as she went. Cursed thrall were emerging from a side tunnel ahead of her, but she couldn’t slow down to avoid them. She raised the gun to them, firing two shots as she ran, setting of one in the center of the pack and tearing through the explosion as she raced forward.

But she had no idea where she was headed. Thankfully, Darkblade Knights were slow, and the tunnels were narrowing to hardly accommodate their size, should they still be pursuing her. The smaller Knights were faster, but still slow, the most of her worries being the wizards racing for her and the thrall at her heels, as well as every other Hive creature in this entire place that would be coming for her as soon as they heard all the commotion she was causing. She doubted she’d be able to fight her way to the top, she’d need to find a place to hide and lay low until the commotion died, then she could sneak her way out once it was safe.

She’d hardly settled on this plan before she dove into the first little tunnel she saw, too small for the Knight’s to follow her. She’d only just pulled herself inside before the wall shattered before her, and she bit back a scream as a Knight grabbed her by her ankle and dragged her out through debris.

She flailed, firing her gun into its armor with one hand while her other hand grabbed for a knife. She sunk it deep into the Knight’s leg and it dropped her quickly. She didn’t even make it to her feet before pain exploded in her head and her vision went dark.


End file.
